


一篇骨科车

by wzyhhh



Category: orignal work
Genre: M/M, 原耽 车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wzyhhh/pseuds/wzyhhh
Summary: 纯车文，满脑子的黄色废料嘿嘿嘿骨科互攻，野战play
Relationships: 骨科 互攻
Kudos: 45





	一篇骨科车

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年人退散！  
> 废文id:草木为霜  
> lofter的id:住在江边的老司机

最近要到五一小长假了，哥哥答应弟弟会去陪他度过假期。弟弟早就盼着这一天了，每天都兴奋地算着日子。哥哥是公司的总裁，每天都工作到很晚，两人平时独处的时间也不多。

终于等到放假的这一天，弟弟终于可以和哥哥呆上一段时间了，他本来打算这几天都呆在家里和哥哥厮混，可哥哥说要带他去个好地方，一大早上就把他拉起来了。  
五一放假出去干嘛!到处都是人!弟弟非常疑惑，但哥哥坚决不透露一个字，只是专心开车，弟弟只能看看车窗外的风景。  
车是往城郊开的，不一会儿出现了一座座的山。顺着一条小小的山路开上去，两旁的树木郁郁葱葱，天空湛蓝，一幅赏心悦目的图画。  
“到了。”眼前出现一座别墅，像童话里一样地好看。弟弟愣住了，哥哥笑道，“给你买的，这地方清净，夏天也凉快，暑假可以过来避暑 ，现在放假提前带你过来看看，喜欢吗？”  
弟弟只觉得心里化了蜜糖似的甜，紧紧地抱着哥哥说，“哥哥送的东西我都喜欢!谢谢哥哥!”  
“走，进去看看。”哥哥拉着弟弟走进别墅。装修风格都是弟弟喜欢的，小家伙太喜欢这里了。  
“来看这里，”哥哥推开二楼卧室的门，弟弟被眼前的美景惊呆了。不远处有个小小的湖泊，像是镶嵌在绿翡翠上的蓝宝石，宁静而美丽。  
“太好了，哥哥，这房子还是个湖景房!”弟弟兴奋地大叫。“喜欢吗？”哥哥笑笑，吻着弟弟额前的碎发。  
“喜欢!最喜欢哥哥了!哥哥真好!”弟弟按下哥哥的后脑勺，重重地在哥哥两边的脸上各亲了一下，傻乎乎地笑着，眼中溢出满满的幸福。

弟弟非常喜欢那个湖泊，“哥哥!我们去那边看看好不好!周围的风景好漂亮啊！”时间尚早，还是上午，离吃午饭还有一会儿。两人把行李搬到屋里后，休息了一下，便朝着小湖出发。

很快就走到了湖边，哥哥在湖边的草坪上铺上软垫，两人坐下，欣赏美景。阵阵微风拂过，耳边还有悦耳的鸟鸣，弟弟窝在哥哥的怀里，感到十分惬意。

这时小家伙起了坏心思，他拿起哥哥的一只手，深出嫣红的小舌，舔了一下哥哥的指尖，他立马就感觉到哥哥的胯下硬了，乘胜追击，他又轻轻地挪着屁股，去蹭哥哥的下面，又张开嘴，含了大半根食指进去，模仿着性交的动作不断抽插着，又从指根舔到指尖，把整根食指弄得湿漉漉的，接着又去舔中指。他抬起眼，看向哥哥，极尽魅惑与风骚，却偏偏带着一丝纯真。

哥哥早就忍不住了，却又很想看看弟弟发骚的样子。弟弟知道哥哥最喜欢他这样了，他一边舔着哥哥的手指，一边说到，“哥哥，我们在这里玩野战好不好，现在我把你舔湿了，等会儿你就插进来把小骚穴弄松，下面的小穴好想吃哥哥的大肉棒。。。”

“我的小骚货真是越来越饥渴了，光天化日之下都要肉棒肏进来，”哥哥的眼神逐渐失控，把手指在弟弟的口腔里重重地绞了几下撤出来，带出淫糜的银丝，湿滑的液体顺着嘴角流下，两人迫切而又凶狠地吻在一起，舌头纠缠又分开，吻得要窒息了两人才分开。哥哥伸出舌头，一下一下地舔着弟弟的耳垂，耳朵是小家伙最敏感的地方，没过一会儿，耳朵就染上了粉红色，看上去可爱又放荡。弟弟的手依然不安分，悄悄地按上了哥哥裤子下面隆起的那一大坨，隔着一层布料不停揉着，他自己也撑不住了，下面也支起了一个小帐篷，耳朵也被哥哥舔得舒服极了。他忍不住了，从裤子口袋里掏出一支小小的润滑剂交给哥哥，迅速地脱下自己和哥哥的裤子，勃起的阴茎高高地翘着，“别弄了，快点，就在这里肏我。”

光天化日之下幕天席地做爱让两人都感到很兴奋。哥哥往手里倒了润滑，混着刚才的唾液插进了穴口，“放松点，”哥哥温柔地亲吻着弟弟的额角，手下却毫不留情，坚定而缓慢地塞进一根手指，换着角度戳弄着，很快就找到了前列腺的位置。弟弟兴奋而短促地哼了一声，头顶的阳光和鸟鸣使人感到眩晕，他的头靠在哥哥肩膀上，两人勃起的阴茎蹭在一起，他用手将两根并着，也倒了些润滑在上面，时轻时重地撸动着，一会儿摸摸囊袋，一会儿又扣刮着马眼分泌出来的前列腺液，时不时的掠过冠状沟，他知道怎么做才能最舒服。弟弟放缓手上的动作，仰着头，亲亲哥哥的下巴，撒娇道，“哥哥，好了没，我的手都没有力气了。”

“好了好了，马上就让宝宝舒服。”感觉扩张得差不多了，他撤出两根手指，马上就换上了一个更大更硬的东西，硬的发胀的紫红色巨根在白嫩的屁股上蹭了两下，就对着扩张好的骚穴插进去。进去了一小半，哥哥就故意不动了，被压在哥哥身下的小家伙被整懵了，委委屈屈地说，“哥哥，你怎么不插进来动一动。。。”

看着身下的小家伙纯真而又淫浪的神色，哥哥恨不得现在就把这个发骚的小家伙肏得死去活来，却还是故作冷静地说，“宝宝，现在你该说什么？”

“要，要老公插进来肏坏小骚穴，里面好痒，好想要。。。。”还没说完，凶狠地巨物就猛烈地肏了进来，弟弟被逼得发出淫荡无比的浪叫，哥哥挺动腰身，疯狂地肏干着小穴，两个囊袋把白嫩的屁股打得啪啪作响，很快屁股也红了，像是被打过一样。不管肏了多少次，里面还是紧致又温暖，柔软的肠壁紧紧地包裹着青筋凸起的肉棒，哥哥只觉得舒服得仿佛置身天堂，放任自己沉溺在情欲之中。硕大的肉棒一次又一次地碾压过G点，弟弟被这疯狂的刺激弄得爽到失神，生理性的泪水流下划过脸庞，像是一件精美易碎的瓷器一样，“唔。。。要被哥哥肏坏了。。。好舒服，慢一点。。。” 哥哥放慢了速度，改用九浅一深的方式去干他的前列腺。弟弟恢复了些神智，哥哥把他弄得很舒服，他亲亲哥哥的脸，两只手去摸两人结合的地方，沾满淫水过后，又悄悄地摸向哥哥的身后，把满手淫水涂到哥哥的臀缝上。

“宝宝今天想肏哥哥吗？”哥哥笑着，吻着身下的人。两兄弟在床上都不怎么在乎谁上谁下，反正爽到就行了，不过哥哥当1的时候居多，但他也喜欢前列腺高潮所带来的快感，有时就算弟弟不肏他，他也会让弟弟用手指插他后面达到高潮。“可以吗，哥哥？”弟弟一边问着，一边揉着哥哥的小穴，“宝宝高兴就好，你等下肏就是了。”

哥哥又加快了肏干的频率，弟弟没憋住先射了，白浊滴在胸口上，哥哥用力地撞了几十下之后也射在了里面。两人的性器都软了下来，哥哥退出来，嫣红的小穴还在收缩，像小嘴一样吞吐着白色的精液。一想到等会儿弟弟会含着他的精液干他，他就兴奋地浑身血液都在沸腾。

两人采用69式，弟弟躺在地上，哥哥调转方向跪在上方帮他口交，弟弟挤出润滑，开始给哥哥扩张。哥哥口交的技术很好，从两个囊袋舔到马眼，有时吞进大半根，剩下的半根用手握着，有时故意吸一下顶端，肉棒很快地充血硬起来，颜色变深。弟弟在后面给他扩张着，顶到前列腺的时候哥哥就来个深喉，两人都舒服得窒息。

“哥哥。。。老公好会吸。。。鸡鸡被弄得好舒服。。。”哥哥见弟弟勃起得差不多了，自己后面也应该扩张得差不多了，就转过来面对弟弟，把硬起来的肉棒一点点塞到后面，就着骑乘的姿势自己动起来，用后穴不断套弄着大肉棒，顶着自己的敏感点，发出舒服得淫叫，“嗯。。。宝宝的肉棒也好硬啊，肏得哥哥好舒服。。。”

弟弟托起哥哥的屁股，不断颠弄着，看着哥哥在自己身上耸动浪叫，他也感到极大的满足，“哥哥，宝宝厉不厉害，肏得你爽不爽，”“宝宝。。。宝宝好厉害，最喜欢宝宝干我了。。。”哥哥体力消耗太多，干脆趴在弟弟身上，屁股还在摇着，弟弟用力掰开哥哥屁股的两边，操的更深也更快。这一次两个人同时达到了高潮。

沉浸在高潮的余韵当中，弟弟抱着哥哥休息了一下。两人都累得不行，后面都含满了对方的精液。最后还是哥哥把弟弟用垫子裹着抱回了别墅。


End file.
